Life After Bahamut
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Three months after the Bahamut ordeal Balthier approaches Vaan with a preposition, will love blossom? Or will past relationships interfere... Vaan/Balthier... Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Life After Bahamut

Life After Bahamut

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Final Fantasy XII, they are the property of Square Enix.

Hello, just to let you know I am writing this fic, in the idea that Reverent wings will never happen. Any ways enjoy.

Chapter One: Unexpected Intruder

Vaan let out an exasperated sigh as he swung the Zodiac spear over his shoulder onto his back. It had been three months since the ordeal at Bahamut. Peace was restored to Dalmasca and Larsa and Penelo had recently gone steady. Not to mention that Ashe… no Princess Amalia was now engaged to the recently judged Basch. Meanwhile life went on for Vaan, he continued doing hunts for Montblanc on a daily basis, spending nearly all his time training.

He had just finished his fifth hunt that week when the soft whirring of an airship above him caught his attention. Looking up Vaan sighed as the Bhujerban airship flew by. Ever since Penelo and Larsa flew by the young hero found his thoughts drifting to the young sky pirate whom he had traveled with just a short three months ago. Vaan did not know why but it seemed that his thoughts and dreams were now focused almost completely upon Balthier; however the reason to why this was continuously seemed to elude Vaan.

He had not actually seen Balthier in the last three months. Both Balthier and Fran had disappeared to Eruyt village a few days after the Bahamut incident. But never the less Vaan continued to think of Balthier.

Shaking his head Vaan leaned over and picked up the necessary items needed in order to complete the hunt. Once he had what he needed he withdrew a Gyshel green and approached his rented chocobo. Taking one last glance around Vaan pulled on the reins and his chocobo took off towards Rabanastre. He arrived quickly at south gate, and after returning the chocobo to Gurdy he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed off to the Sand Sea to finish off the hunt.

"Hey Tomaj, I got those Malboro Vines you wanted!" Vaan shouted as he entered the tavern. "Thanks Vaan, tell Montblanc I say thanks for posting my bill." Tomaj replied as he took the malboro vines and placed them in a glass jar. "Oh by the way Vaan here's your reward." Tomaj said as he tossed Vaan a small parcel. Vaan opened it up to reveal 5000 gil and 5 elixirs. "Thanks man, any new bills posted on the board?" he asked as he put the elixirs into his bag and pocketed the cash. "Nope, you've cleaned the board out once again. You should really think about taking a break Vaan, let other hunters have a go at the hero business." Tomaj said as he absent mindedly picked up a glass and began to clean it.

"Kay thanks, guess I'll check in with Montblanc then head home," Vaan said with a sigh as he exited the tavern. After a quick stop at the gambit shop, Vaan headed to Clan Centurio, "Hey Monet, how are you doing?" Vaan called as he passed by the Ba'anga who had helped him on many occasions. "Not bad, you got any hunts you need help on?"

"Nah, unless Montblanc has a new one for me," answered Vaan as he headed up the stairs towards Montblanc.

"Hello Montblanc, you got any new hunts for me?" Vaan asked as he approached the regal Moogle who was perched upon the top banister of the stairwell. "Kupo! Sorry Vaan, but there are no new hunts. Try again tomorrow." Montblanc said with a shrug. "S'ok, no problem, I guess I'll just head home." Sighed Vaan as he headed back down the stairs.

Vaan sighed as he approached his home in low town. It had been a long day and all he longed to do was take a nice warn shower then head to bed. Upon entering his house Vaan tossed his knapsack on a chair and headed to his washroom. As soon as he entered his washroom Vaan stripped and groaned as the open air hit a few wounds he had not noticed. He then reached into the cabinet next to the sink and withdrew a potion. Popping the cap off with his thumb, Vaan quickly drained the flask silently exhaling as the potion worked its magick on his body. After a rather long shower Vaan dried himself off and pulled on a pair of black boxers.

He then walked into a room and prepared for bed. A few minutes after entering his room Vaan froze, he could sense another being in his room. Spinning around on one heal Vaan quickly shouted, "Ardor!" casting the deadly fire attack upon the intruder. The second his eyes fell upon said intruder he paled … he had just attacked Balthier!"

Okay this is my first non-InuYasha fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I love this pairing, the next chapter should be up quite soon.

Milana Despana


	2. Authors Note

Hello this is Milana Despana,

Hello this is Milana Despana,

I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I decided to focus on my school work instead and I have also recently aquired a job which requires nearly all my free time. I have not forgotten about my three stories and I am still writing them. Again I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Aside from informing you of why it has taken me so long for me to update I am going to inform you of what updates to expect for the story(ies) that you are reading.

A Second Chance at Love

Yes my writers block is coming to an end. I have been writing and re-writing this chapter for quite a few months now and I believe after a couple more tweeks I will be able to update, this next chapter will entail Sesshomaru meeting Kagome's family and there being a few new students in Kagome's classes. This also includes a few reincarnated foes. This chapter will be coming soon, I will not give you an exact date because I myself am unsure.

Love Lost, and Love Found

Ugh, this one caused me a major writers block, and actually still is. I will be updating soon and will also be removing one or two of my "original characters" since I fell they take away from the InuYasha'ness of the story. Most likely it will be the character Reno and maybe Mina; however I will be working Shippou and Shiori in and maybe Kirara, dunno it all depends on how it works out. Just like with ASCAL this will be coming soon, just no specific date soon…

Life After Bahamut.

Okay this one is coming I have a lot of ideas for this story but lost the rough copies of chapters 2-3 luckily I found them while cleaning my room. So it will be coming soon. I really do love this pairing and I hope you like how I develop the story.

Anyways there you have it, three stories three explanations feel free to send me any questions or concerns and flame if you like…. I kinda do deserve it for not updating in so long. I would also like to thank ALL of my loyal readers your support is greatly appreciated, and I feel blessed to have such wonderful people reading my work.

Milana Despana


	3. Chapter 2

Life after Bahamut

Life after Bahamut

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any related characters. I only own this stories plot.

In this story Reverent wings will never happen.

Chapter 2: A sky pirate's proposal.

Balthier could not believe how oblivious Vaan was to his presence in Vaan's house. He had been sitting on the couch in Vaan's sitting room when Vaan entered his house. He then watched as Vaan tossed his knapsack on a chair and placed his Zodiac spear against the wall. After hearing the clinking of metal against the ground, Balthier found it safe to assume that Vaan was taking a shower. The sound of rushing water a few minutes later confirmed his conclusion. As Vaan took his shower Balthier contemplated all that had happened in the last few months.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxssxsxsxsxsxsxsx

A few days after the incident at Bahamut Fran had informed him that she would like to return to Eruyt village, saying that she would once again like to rejoin the Viera now that Ivalice was safe. So both he and Fran boarded the Strahl and headed to the village where they would be faced with very grave news.

Upon their arrival Mjrn ran up to Fran and told her in a hysterical tone that their older sister Jote was dying. He and Fran rushed immediately to Jote's side, where Jote announced to all those present that Fran was to proceed her as leader of the Viera. A few painfully long days later Jote passed on to join the other Viera ancestors who now guarded the Viera with the aid of the wood.

He had tried to stay with Fran at first; however he quickly came to realize that she would be better off without him. So after a brief discussion with Fran he boarded the Strahl and left. At first he headed to Balfonheim and tried to make a living there, only to leave after a month. The truth was that Balfonheim held too many memories for him. Memories of Reddas, a man who had not only been a mentor and a friend but a lover…

Yes, despite much speculation Balthier was gay. He had always preferred the men to the women, probably one of the many reasons why his father hated him. After leaving Balfonheim he drifted for a while, trying Archades at first, only to leave after getting fed up with the stuck up citizens. He found Bhujerba to be much too quiet, and the Phon coast was too boring.

So after spending some time alone he decided to seek out Vaan, the only one from their group of six- other then Fran- that he could tolerate. A quick visit to Migelo revealed where Vaan was now living, and as soon as he had the information he headed off and waited in Vaan house, which was easy enough to get into.

xsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxssxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxssxsxs

After he heard the water stop running Balthier waited a few moments before heading to the bedroom that he had located earlier. He smirked as he watched Vaan freeze, only to stare in shock as he whipped around and shouted, "Ardor" Balthier muttered a quick "Shit," before the painful fire blast hit him.

Vaan quickly jumped into action, first he ran into the living room where he quickly retrieved an elixir from his knapsack. He then rushed to Balthier's side where he dropped down into a sitting position on his knees. He then pulled Balthier's head onto his lap, as he cast revive on him, before slowly and carefully pouring the elixir into Balthier's mouth. Vaan sighed in relief as Balthier groaned and opened his eyes.

The first thing Balthier seen when he woke up was a very well toned chest, his eyes then slowly traveled upward until the met Vaan's worry filled sky blue eyes.. "Sorry about that, you spooked me," Apologized Vaan as he returned the gaze into Balthier's light brown eyes, "It's no problem I should have made myself known." Balthier responded as he continued to gaze into Vaan's eyes.

Balthier found himself noticing for the very first time just how beautiful Vaan's eyes were. His eyes shone just like the Salikawood forest after a rainstorm. Balthier quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. This was Vaan he was talking about, mister 'I love Penelo'. Balthier had no hope in all of Ivalice of getting Vaan to fall for him.

"You okay Balthier? You look kinda pale," Vaan said as he continued to look down into the elder sky pirate's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine just dazed is all," Balthier answered as he began to get up off of Vaan's lap.

"You don't have to get up if you don't want to," Vaan said silently as Balthier began to rise to his feet. Balthier froze halfway, either he was hearing things or he had just heard a slight hint of disappointment in Vaan's voice.

Once Balthier was all the way up he walked over to Vaan's bed and sat down. Vaan quickly joined him. Curiosity finally got the better of the two men. "So where's Fran?" "So where's Penelo?"

"Uh sorry, you go first Balthier," Vaan stuttered shyly.

"Uh… thanks… As I was saying, where is Penelo? I thought the two of you were an item." Balthier asked as he glanced over at Vaan.

"What? Me and Penelo, eww… god no, she's more like a sister to me. Plus she and Larsa have been together for two months now, and Princess Amalia is to be married to the Judge Magister Bashe." Vaan explained as he shuddered at the thought of him and Penelo dating.

"I see, well Fran is now the head of the Viera, has been for over two months now." Balthier responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That must be pretty rough on you since you two were so close." Vaan responded nonchalantly.

"Us? No, no, no, Fran was like an older sister to me, or a best friend. Truth is I'm gay, always have been." Balthier explained with a brief shrug of his shoulders.

"You gay? But all the other sky pirates are always telling me about what a womanizer you were…" Vaan trailed off as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Nope, I prefer the men to the women. Always have, men have a certain finesse that the women lack. Anyways deterring from the most interesting conversation of my sexual preferences. I have come here on a mission, since I no longer have Fran to keep me company I have found it within the goodness of my heart to offer to teach you all that I know about being a sky pirate, are you interested Vaan?" Balthier said as he stood and addressed the fair haired hero who was staring at him slack jawed.

"Well… I… Uhh…" Stammered Vaan as he struggled to resist the blush the was beginning to show on his tanned cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffy, yup I love em and they sure are evil, please read and review. Chapter three is coming sometime, dunno when, but it is coming.

Peace out

Milana Despana


	4. Chapter 3

Life After Bahamut

Life After Bahamut

Chapter 3: And so it begins

Vaan was shocked to say the least at Balthier's proposal. Never in the two years that he had traveled with the young sky pirate did he imagine that Balthier would offer to mentor him in sky pirating.

Vaan had always thought that Balthier seen him as more of a nuisance then an apprentice. Nevertheless he was interested in the proposal.

Balthier stood their quietly, watching Vaan's expression change from surprise to curiosity. In truth he was afraid of the young hero's answer, should Vaan refuse, and then he would be all alone in Ivalice. With no one but No-No to keep him company. SO there he stood, the most notorious sky pirate in all of Ivalice, afraid of a young hero's answer.

Vaan contemplated his future for a moment before deciding to take a flying leap into the unknown.

"Balthier? I'll accept your proposal. I would be honoured to be your apprentice." Vaan said finally with a smile towards Balthier.

As soon as Balthier heard Vaan's response he had a small mental victory. Overjoyed that not only would he have a companion, but maybe even a lover.

"Good, make sure you get a good nights rest, because we leave early tomorrow morning. Of course not until the both of us are fully prepared" Balthier explained in a vain attempt to control his uncontrollable joy. Aw to hell with that.

"Thank you Vaan, I am glad you're joining me. My life has gotten quite lonely since Fran left, even more since Reddas is gone." Balthier exclaimed with a smile towards Vaan who blushed in response.

"Now don't forget to get some sleep Vaan, tomorrow your training begins." Balthier said softly as he turned to leave the room.

"Uhm, Balthier where are you going to stay tonight?" Vaan asked suddenly as he watched the older sky pirate leave. Truth was he didn't want Balthier to leave.

"I'll be sleeping on your couch that is if you don't mind. I could always sleep aboard the Strahl, I just don't feel like travelling all the way back to the Aerodome tonight." Balthier replied with an ever so casual shrug.

"Uh, you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to. In fact I refuse to allow you to sleep on the couch." Vaan responded stubbornly.

"Oh great he's grossed out by the fact that I'm gay and now he's going to kick me out!" thought Balthier frantically.

Instead you shall sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Vaan responded with a stubborn nod of his head.

"What? Nonsense, I refuse to kick you out of your bed. You sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on your couch." Balthier answered back just a stubbornly.

"Nope, you sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch," spat back Vaan.

"Here how about this, we'll both share your bed." Said Balthier quite reasonably , as soon as the words left his lips he resisted the urge to face palm.

"_Geeze Balthier, why don't you just scream out 'Hey Vaan! Your cute I'm desperate, lets have hot sex."_ He scolded himself mentally.

"That's a great idea Balthier." said Vaan finally with a nod of his head.

_"Whaaa?"_

"Of course it is, Now let's hurry to bed, we must rise early so we may stock up on supplies and head out early on the Strahl." Balthier said quite calmly as he stripped down until he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark brown boxers.

Vaan could not help but stare in awe at Balthier. Without a doubt the young sky pirate was… well hot! His tanned skin and well toned chest were just so tantalizingly handsome that it was giving young Vaan a hard on. Also the sight of his long lean legs was not helping the situation.

Balthier could not help but smirk as his golden brown eyes fell upon the bulge Vaan's boxers. It seems the innocent young hero was turned on by his exposed body.

"Come now Vaan, stop your gawking and let's go to bed." Balthier said as he crawled into bed and lay down on his back, resting his head on his hands.

Vaan gulped nervously as he crawled into bed next to Balthier with his back facing the older man.

Balthier grinned as Vaan lay down next to him… this truly was going to be an interesting experience, training this handsome young apprentice.

Yay, Chapter 3 is up. Mmm such a tantalizing thought, Balthier in boxers. Ahem, uh yes new chapter… please enjoy.

Milana Despana.


End file.
